Cage the Elephant
by KZOMBI3
Summary: I am Ainsley an I am many things. Some say stubborn  DUH Gryffindor!  I am dead loyal to my friends and I am madly in love with my best friend; Remus J. Lupin. I'm losing my mind! How do I make my feelings known to him? Crap I didn't plan this far ahead.


**KZOMBI3:** Hey all! Ok so this is kinda sorta my first HPFF, its my first of the Mauraders at least and therefore my first. I hope this is as good as I planned it to be. Let me know how I do. This is again, is my first. I do not own anyone or thing from Harry Potter… although I do wish… I own Ainsley, Ringo, their parents, Muse and other random places and people. I also do not own any songs in the story… they are owned by the ones who sang and wrote them. THANK YOU AND ENJOY!

* * *

><p><em><strong>"<strong>__**Crazy  
>Yeah, crazy on ya<br>Let me go crazy, crazy on you, oh  
>Crazy on ya<br>Crazy on you  
>Let me go crazy, crazy on you, yeah<strong>_

**_(Ah-ah-ah-ah)_**  
><strong><em>Crazy on ya<em>**  
><strong><em>Crazy on you<em>**  
><strong><em>Let me go crazy, crazy on you, ohhh..."<em>**

The Heart song played loudly over the speakers in the store. I never understood as to why our District Manager insisted the music be so loud as to where we had to yell at customers just to ask them a simple question. Ridiculous!

I took a look around from my spot behind the register, there were tons of people just shopping and looking around, trying stuff on and at one point there was a fight between two women. All because one had grabbed the last pair of jeans before the other lady. Women, I'm female and even I still don't understand us. Wow, what does that say about me towards the opposite sex? Hmm...wow.

I made my way over to this older woman, probably my mother's age, "'ello. Wha' can I do ye fer ma'am?" At that moment air was knocked outta my lungs and it felt as if I was plunged into the Black Lake after the first freeze of the year. I was not only bombarded with this woman's questions and demands but of the demands and rude comments being thrown my way from now 3 other people.

"Yes, I'd like this is a blue and a size 3S,"  
>"<em><strong>WHY<strong>_ is this music so loud? Ms? _Ms_?"  
>"Umm, I'm sorry, yes ma'am... uh-"<br>"Ms. this is very inappropriate for my daughter to wear, don't you have any decent cloths in this diseased place?"  
>"Excuse me-?"<br>"Like OMG, I like need something new, because I've got like this wicked date later and I need to be like the center of attention!"

I felt like they were all closing in on me and I had nowhere to run off to.

"Ms."  
>"<em>Ms<em>?"  
>"<em><strong>MS.!"<strong>_  
>"Shut te <em><strong>FUCK UP<strong>_! _**ALL O' YE**_!" They did as they were commanded and looked taken aback.  
>"<em>Ye<em>!," I pointed to the older man, "Te music _hasta_ be loud because my jackass o' a boss delcares it so! And _**YE**_," I rounded on the skank and her posse, "Yer nothin' but an annoyin' whore. Shut te hell up and ye'd be doin' te whole world a fuckin' favor!"

"Uh, Ainsley." A voice I recognized over the pounding sound of my blood pulsing in my ears.  
>"Cherral?" "C'mere" with that I pushed past the people surrounding me and made my way to the back room after having a sales associate deal with all the customers. He was new but I figured he'd be ok with this little job I had him do. However, he starred at me like I was crazy, but listened to his boss none the less.<p>

"You alright?" She asked once we reached the back room.  
>"Yeah, yeah o' course. Just... it's <em>so busy<em>... I'm sorry. I shouldn't 'ave yelled as such...," she looked at me weirdly, not like if I were diseased, more along the lines of sympathetic.  
>"Ainsley... we're practically empty."<p>

"Well o' course we are after I blew up on all o' 'em," I went to put a bag of popcorn into the microwave we had in the pseudo break room in the back.  
>She shook her head, "Ains, there's no one here... we've had the max about 3 people come in today. And there was only one of them out there earlier with you..."<p>

"_Wha_-? I don't understand... there was a whole cluster fuck o' people out there askin' me questions at te same time!" I shouted my answer believing it to be reason. Of course I would, you all heard the people closing in on me; demanding of me answers I really couldn't answer either because I did not know, or the fact that they wouldn't let me finish... **ARGGGHH**! Customers!

Cherral on the other hand, just shook her head, "Ains, c'mon. Your imagination is zoning again. Flying off in all directions." I was quiet. She was quiet. The only noise being the sound of the popcorn popping in the background.

"Hey... yeah- sorry I'ma, uh, take off yeah?" I didn't wait for an answer as I picked up my bag and keys and started walking back out to the floor.  
>The microwave dinged loudly breaking the tension. I was the only one who seemed to have jumped at the sudden noise; or lack thereof, "You can have the popcorn snack. Later Cherral," and with that I was on the floor, clocking out and I left the store without a glance back.<p>

Cherral watched my retreating form until I was gone and out of the back room, and her sight. She then looked back at the popcorn bag left behind; forgotten and un-popped.

**XXX**

I made my way out of the outdoor mall and continued walking down the road to my home. Nothing huge and definitely not in the centre of London. Too busy and noisy, yeah?

I caught the only bus that headed for the little town of mine. I paid the fair, got out after biding the driver a farewell, and sighed into my hands, "I cannot believe school's only just let out!"

I walked the last 3 miles to my house, "Mums probably super bugged righ' now..." I spoke aloud to myself. I walked inside and closed the door, placing my keys on the kitchen counter.  
>"<em>Hello<em>?" a voice called out to me.  
>"Hey mum, I'm home early-," I shouted to her; most likely in the back of the house where her room was. There was more muffled noises coming from her direction.<p>

"I don't know wha' ye just said!" I shouted again, "but I'm home!" with that I grabbed a soda, bottled water, a bag of greasy chips and a banana; because I wanted a small snack. Yes, this is small to me. I looked at the lack of food that I had stuffed into my messenger bag, "It'll do fer now," I thought with a shrug and headed up the stairs to my room.

On the way up to my room I had already peeled and finished the banana, "Damn, it's gone...," I pouted to myself as I threw the limp peel into my waste basket next to my door. It was tin metal with comic pages printed onto it of Batman and the Joker.

I set my bag down on my bed before making my way into the joint bathroom and washed my face. After splashing my face with water, I looked up into the mirror. A young woman stared at me with amazing blue, crystal eyes; well at least one. The other was a steely gray, with that beautiful blue barely shining through.

I turned my head slightly to the right so that I looked in the mirror with my left eye, "Still good," then I switched to stare with the gray, "yep; and still blimey!" I shouted and pushed everything off the counter.

"Hey, at least it's not gettin' any worse," an angelic voice called out behind me. I slowly turned to look at a clone of myself.  
>"'ey Teagan... it's true."<p>

"_**Sooooo**_?" I grumbled, she was too cheerful fer her own good.  
>"<em>What<em>?"  
>"School's starting again soon! I can't wait, wha' 'bout you?"<br>"T, school's not fer another few weeks. We still 'aven't gotten our NEWTS yet-"  
>"<em>So<em>?" I sighed in defeat, only because I didn't have the time to argue.

I pushed past her to the bed, grabbed a thick textbook, a notebook, a quill and some ink before laying on my stomach atop the bed.  
>"I can't believe yer actually doing that,"<br>"Wha-?" however, I had the back end of the quill in my mouth so it really came out as, "**Whafht**?"

"And I thought we Ravenclaws were bad-,"  
>I took the quil away from my lips, "See, I'm not in Ravenclaw- I'm Gryfindor-,"<br>"Yeah, yeah, I know and therefore ye like te be studious so tha' ye can go prank with te boys... Have fun. I'm gone."  
>"Gone where?"<br>"Out to a party... want te come?"  
>"Ye know I can't. Too much work te do...have fun." With that she bounced out of the room. Yeah, my twin sister bounces when she walks. Embarrassing...<p>

I just sighed, moved to put my dreads up into a messy bun type deal before turning back to my book:

**"Teachers in educational institutions direct the education of students and might draw on many subjects, including reading, writing, mathematics, science and history. This process is sometimes called schooling when referring to the education of teaching only a certain subject, usually as professors at institutions of higher learning. There is also education in fields for those who want specific vocational skills..."**

_'Like being a witch...,'_ I thought to myself.

Suddenly there was a tap at my window. I jumped 10ft. in the air before grabbing my books and notes and shoving them under my bed. The tapping started again, this time more frequent. I went to the window and looked down. It was already a dark and cloudy day, so it was no wonder as to me being able to tell who was standing in my yard.

I squinted before breaking out in a wide grin and bolted down the stairs, down the hall, out the door and towards the person, who was in fact a male, and I jumped onto him. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"**RINGO**!"  
>"Hey sis... yer all grown up now," He gave me a hearty, husky laugh that I've missed fer almost 6 years.<br>He roared, picking me up and twirling me around causing me to shriek with laughter.  
>"Ah; is mum and da' home?" He asked as he set me back down.<br>"Umm, mum was inside te house last time I checked... da's still at work I assume," I thought leading my brother to the house.  
>"C'mon! Ye can wait inside fer 'em. Annnd I've been cookin'!" I exclaimed beaming.<p>

Ringo flinched and made a face of disgust.  
>I punched his massive arm, "<strong>OI! <strong>I've gotten a lot better! Everythin' I make has come out perfect." He laughed and I smiled.

I've missed my brother.  
>My older brother, who we all thought went missing for 6 years. The family and I knew that it was just so he could go "travel," at least that's what he told us. Still though, no writing?<p>

"Also, ye know how T's been in Ravenclaw? Well she's slippin' as far as te want te study and learn, ya know? I mean _**I'M**_ doin' better. I think I passed all o' my NEWTS. More than she at least..." at the mention of our sister, Ringo froze and went ridged. All he muttered in response was a barely audible, "yeah."

We got inside and he set his light jacket on the rack before we headed into the kitchen. Mum was still home because she was there reading a book at the kitchen table. Our mum: Her legs curled up underneath her, as she sat there in her plain t-shirt and soft cotton shorts. Beautiful, no matter what. Short blonde hair, light and natural, kissed by sunrays. Her skin: the color of ivory and soft to the touch. You'd never realize that she is of Hispanic descent. She continued to sit there, reading her book, most likely to do with pirates, or magic or some sappy romance story. Mum liked things that were out there and grabbed her attention. It's one of the reasons she fell fer Da instantly. The idea and thought of magic intrigues her; seeing as how she is a muggle an all.

"Mum-," she looked up from her spot a moment after licking her finger to fold over to the next page.  
>"Ok, sorry love, can't put this one down, you know? It's so amazing what with magic and all. Now, what's up?" She then noticed Ringo standing there next to me, holding my hand and me beaming between the two of them.<p>

"Hey Courtney... mum," he called her by her real name. She smiled at him, "Hello Ringo, I have missed you so." He then moved forward and they embraced in a hug. It was good having the family back together. Except for the fact that da was still at work and Teagan was only Merlin knows where...

"Hey mum?" Ringo asked as they pulled away. She looked at him indicating that he continue on, "where's Da?"  
>"Still at work. He should be home soon. Why?"<br>At that moment, Da came outta the fireplace via FlooPowder, brushing himself off.

"'Ello there my lovelies. Shitty day at work, but all is well. I've also got some news on your NEWTS Lee. Where is everyone?" He spoke walking into the kitchen, where we hadn't moved yet.

"_Ringo_-,"  
>"Hey Da." He gave a small smile and a wave.<br>"Courtney," Da turned to mum, wanting an explanation.  
>"<em><strong>Devin<strong>_..." Mum spoke in her warning tone, "Ringo, what was it ye wanted to say?" He then turned to me, "Sorry Ainy Rhae, ye gotta go," he laughed at my misery. What a horrible nickname I've been cursed with.

"Fine. I'll be with the boys, most likely James' house. Later..." I sighed, leaving out the back door. I turned back to my brother, standing there with our father and mother, "You'll still be here when I come home right? I want te hang," he smiled, "Of course."  
>I smiled back and hugged him, "I love you."<br>"I love you Ainsley." With that I turned once again to the back door and left.

I stole one last glance at my brother, who was talking avidly and seriously with our parents. It was strange, seeing my goofy brother act and be serious. I shrugged it off and continued to make my way down the road to James' house. Knowing that he had, or would have, company over I knew I had to be there.

**XXX**

I had been walking for what seemed like hours. And probably was seeing as how I stopped to look at the trees and scenery on the way to James' house. It was so peaceful and...just nice. I always get side-tracked and lost, even though one of my closest friends doesn't live that far from me.

"They don't know I'm on my way...," I spoke out loud to myself, a sly grin forming on my perfect lips, the only thing about me that is. I made to roll up my invisible sleeves and went to the closest, climbable tree; off the "_beaten track_" as it were. I grabbed a hold of one of the lower branches and put my conversed foot up against the tree and began to hoist myself up into the giant monstrosity.

"Whew, tha' wasn't so hard..." I stated as I found a spot that I was able to stop and sit. I had been climbing a good 5 minutes and had worked up a good sweat. It was then I looked down and noticed that I had only made it past that first initial branch. I sighed and hung my head, "Why can't I climb faster?" I proceeded to hit the trunk of the plant, resulting in me losing my footing.

"**SHIIT**!" I screamed as I began to fall head first into the solid ground and roots. It was then that the tree decided to grab a hold of my pants and keep me there, suspended in air, 7 feet off the ground. "_Greeeat_. These are me favorite pants, yeah? Fuckin' trees an' nature. Ruinin' everythin'! Stupid customers makin' me go home early, an' then stupid muggle school assigning so much work! _**ARRGGHHH!" **_I yelled into the black nothing around me.

It was now close to sunset, as I was just hanging there. I attempted to swing myself over to another branch and sit up, or at least move to where I didn't end up upside down. To no avail. So I resulted in doing one of the only logical things ever, sing. Well, as logical as one would be with the amount of blood rushing to my brain.

_**"Blue skies,  
>Smiling at me<br>Nothing but blue skies  
>Do I see<strong>_

_**Bluebirds**_  
><em><strong>Singing a song<strong>_  
><em><strong>Nothing but bluebirds<strong>_  
><em><strong>All day long..."<strong>_

Suddenly, there were rustling noises coming from behind me, or rather the direction of the road.  
>"Great, I'm goin' te be eaten by a bear or attacked by some creeper with a stripped shirt, red ascot and...," I gasped thinking of the horrors about to spill from my mouth, "<em>French 'stache<em>!" I then felt myself sink a little lower from my awkward position.

I groaned, "_**I'ma be attacked by a fascist French man**_!"  
>"Now, I wouldn't call me fascist," An all too familiar, cocky voice floated to my ears.<br>"Nor would I pin you for French mate," and another voice.  
>"Only Ainsley would be this loud over something so, so..."<br>"_F-farfetched_?" The last one stuttered.  
>"Yes, farfetched. Thank you Wormtail."<p>

Suddenly, standing before me were 4 males, having emerged from the brush behind me.  
>"<strong>WHOA<strong>! Ainsley... what are you doing in a bloody tree?"  
>"'Ello lovelies..." I smiled sarcastically.<br>"What happened?"

"Well, it all began as a simple game of hide and go seek ye see. Me and te new frenchy guy I met; Pierre. Well, I hid in a bush over yonder, until I was attacked by rabid squirrels that coincidentally, Pierre had raised, and trained since birth- so I ran and hid up in this tree. Lucky fer me these squirrels were so weighted down by their rabid-ish-ness tha' they were unable te follow me. My untimely coordination, however, puts me in such a situation as this..."

They stared at me incredulously except for, well… Peter, "Who's birth? His or theirs?"  
>I smacked my face, which was beginning to feel very… lightheaded and quite puffy from all the blood rush.<p>

"Wormtail…" I groaned.  
>Sirius proceeded to slap him upside the back of his head, "She was joking Pete," James laughed and Remus smiled trying to console the confused Pettigrew.<p>

"Ok, as funny as a confused Peter is and hilarious ye all know I am **GET ME DOWN**!" I'm sure whatever animals were around us, ran away.

"Right you are-,"

"Hold one moment Prongs." Remus interjected. I glared daggers at my best friend.  
>"<em>Hold<em>? Hold _**WHY**_?"  
>He just giggled. <em><strong>HE<strong>_, Remus John Lupin giggled! In my face! Who does that?

I growled low in my throat, however being upside down I choked on my spit and the growl came out more gargled than anything. Remus moved closer to rub my back until my gargling and choking fit stopped.

"Thanks fer tha' but it don' change the fact tha' ye won't help me down..."

"Now, now Ainsley... how to get down?" He smirked. That's more like it.  
>"Oh, I don' <em>fuckin'<em> know... if I did, I'd 'ave been down already!"

"Not good enough A." I puffed out my cheeks and pouted crossing my arms.  
>"Get. Me. <em>Down<em>."  
>"<em>Nah uh<em>."  
>"Wha're ye even doin' out 'ere?" I asked wiggling.<br>"Coming to see you at home actually."  
>"Why are you way out here Ainsley?"<br>"Got off work early and wanted te see ye guys," I stopped long enough to smile at 'em.

"So how are yer summers goin'?" I continued to wiggle in my jeans without them ripping more.

"Well, I'm still living with Prongs. However, I'm looking for a new flat or such. Know any good places A?" I nodded, tongue sticking out in concentration.  
>"I can ask Cherral 'bout her pad. It's nice an affordable, maybe there yeah?"<p>

I could practically hear Sirius smirk and his ego inflate.  
>"Isn't she the dark skinned hottie you work with-,"<br>"Don' start."  
>"Why? What?"<br>"She's does not like men in the sexual nature," I put it simply.

"Well, that has never stopped me before." He placed his hands on his hips in a Superman like pose and puffed his chest out. James poked him in his stomach and we all laughed as we watched our egoistical friend; deflate.

"Well what about you Wormy?" Sirius snapped.  
>"Oh, now Sirius has his panties all in a twist," James piped in for his friend. Instantly, Peter blushed.<br>"I uh, umm, well there's a uh, uh girl..."

"_**WHAA**_?"  
>"Merlin Wormy!"<br>"Who is she?"  
>"Yeah, yeah, is she a Hogwarts student?"<br>"Guys! Chill out. Pete's got 'imself a lady friend. Don' bombard 'im with questions." I said putting my hand on his shoulder.

I moved back towards the tree, "How'd you get down-? Oh."  
>They looked at me, I had decided on removing my jeans because one: I could get down and two: I wouldn't ruin my jean...more.<p>

So there I was trying to pull my jeans off of the tree branch, jumping up and down in my Ramones t-shirt and knickers. Luckily, it wasn't a thong... I think Peter would've died and me well I'm trying not to die _**NOW**_ in front of Remus.  
>I felt a body behind me, a warm body and his arms reached up above me and grabbed my pants. I looked up and saw Remus, blushing. Could've just been because he had to reach above me at an unnatural height even for him.<p>

No matter, regardless of my mates; Remus was always the tallest one of us. Then Sirius, James, then me and lastly Peter.  
>"Thank ye kindly Remmy," I beaned up at him. He cleared his throat, "Uh, yeah. No problem Ains."<p>

"So, whaddya wanna do guys?" James asked beaming.  
>"No, we're not stalking Evans." James' shoulders fell.<br>"Maybe later, alright?"  
>"Yeah Prongsy- who knows, we may run into...her soon, regardless of <em><strong>FUCKIN' JEANS<strong>_!" I stood there hopping from one foot to the other attempting to wiggle myself back into my jeans. I opted for putting my back against the tree trunk and using it to hold me up.

His face lit up, "You're absolutely right!"  
>Sirius rolled his eyes, "we still don't have anything to do tonight and it's already about 8 o'clock..."<p>

My head shot up, _'oh shit, Ima be late fer my classes... ah, nothin' importants goin' on. I'll be fine...'_ I thought to myself.  
>"C'mon lets go get something te eat. I'm starvin'!" With that we all headed back outta the woods to the main street and back down the ways in the direction of James' house to our favorite little cafe. Best burgers in town.<p>

We grabbed our favorite booth; me on the inside, then Remus. James, Sirius and Peter all sat on the other side. James leaned over, "What is it you plan on doin' after Hogwarts?" "_Shhh_!" He brushed it aside.

They were all interested now, "I want te be a teacher." I stated coping Sirius and his foolishness and struck a Superman like pose. In a seated position of course.  
>"What kind?" I was thrown off a bit. They were really interested in my career choice.<br>"Uh, well... I was thinkin' more along te lines o' teachin' 'ere. Among...muggles." I had to whisper since the waitress continuously kept getting within earshot.

"Oh yeah? What age?"  
>"You'd be perfect for like 5th graders!"<br>"Of course she would be, she's **GREAT** with kids!" Remus complimented. I couldn't help but turn lobster red.

"Well, not_ all _kids... she's kinda mean to the _ickle firsties_..." Sirius stated.  
>"And torturous." Peter piped in.<br>"Yes, and torturous. Thank you Wormtail."  
>"<strong>OI!<strong> Have ye noticed tha' they were all Slytherins. Not to mention I am _**not**_ the only one who picks on the _'ickle firsties'_. Besides, the older classmates picked on us too. It's tradition."

"In any case, I've been talkin' te McGonagall 'bout maybe even teaching there... at Hogwarts. Ye know if I don' feel up te teachin' muggles an all."

"_**WHAT**_?" I shrank back at the sudden loud shouts.

"Well, yeah. As much as I would love te teach young children I thought, _hey why not _teach magic? Especially at Hogwarts? Ya know?"  
>"That's wicked!"<br>"Amazing!"  
>"You'd be great at potions-."<br>"Or-or even Runes!" I blushed. My friends are the greatest.

**XXXXX**

We were served our food and drinks, and in that time everyone was now in the chatting mood and talking about plans for after Hogwarts. Career wise at least.

"I'm going to be an auror!" Again, he struck the pose.  
>"<em>Again<em> Black? I'm regretting buying ye te comics."  
>"Why?"<br>"_Ye_ and yer_** fuckin' poses**_... I can an will hurt ye." I smirked.

"James, wha' 'bout ye?"  
>"An auror as well."<br>"I'd like to be an auror- but my I know my NEWTS need to be higher than what my O.W.L.s were 5th year..."  
>"Aw, it's ok Petey. Ye know ye can always ask me fer help." He nodded blushing.<p>

_'Poor Wormtail...'_

"OI! Moony, what 'bout you mate?" Sirius asked, his mouth full of burger.  
><em>'Greeeat, see-food.'<em>

"I really haven't thought about it that much. I suppose an auror as well. Maybe even end up in the Ministry somewhere," Remus replied with a shrug.  
>"I'm <em><strong>bored<strong>_... entertain me!" Sirius whined, piping in after Remus.  
>"Umm, I don' think so," and with that James and Peter pushed into him, making a Sirius sandwich.<p>

_**"HEY!" **_We just laughed.

"So... love interests? Anyone? _Reeeemus_?"  
>"I'm out! I'll be outside if ye boys need me." They just kinda chuckled as I made my way across Remus' lap and out of the cafe.<p>

"What's with her?" Remus asked, looking around at his friends.  
>"Mate, don't ask. She's a woman. They act weird for reasons unknown."<br>"Or maybe it's because she's upset about the fact that she fancies-," however James covered Sirius' big mouth before anything was blabbed.

**XXXXX**

I sat down outside on the curb and pulled at my dreads in frustration. "_Merlin_! _**THIS. IS. LAAAAME**_!" I shouted. Some people walking by into the building hurried past me, or shot me looks that could've killed. Well more like scratch. I've seen worse from Snape and gotten worse from McGonagall.

I shivered internally, "Such a _weirdo_ Snape is..." I pulled out a crumbled box of camel filters, shook one out, and placed it on my bottom lip. I fittled around in my pockets for my zombie green lighter before striking the flint. I breathed in the tobacco and nicotine. I sat there, smoking my fag, when I saw the boys coming out of the cafe.

"**Oi**, you're smoking."  
>"Why, <em>yes<em>. Yes I is." I squinted up at him, blowing smoke outta my mouth.  
>"Got any more?" Sirius asked, he looked shy, almost timid. Gazing at him skepically I held out the pack, "Yeah, here..." the carton was passed around the group.<p>

Yes, believe it or not, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, _**AND**_ James Potter all smoke. Mind you, it wasn't every day. No I believe the last time we all had a smoke together was right before we left Hogwarts for vacation. Before then it was oh, I'd say after major tests were taken. You get the picture.

"_Sooo Sirius_?" I looked up at my friend.  
>"<em>Hmm<em>?"  
>The pack was being held up in front of his face, waiting for him to take one out. He did and then held it for a moment.<p>

"Thanks-,"  
>"<strong>Le GASP<strong>!" I mocked surprise. Eh, well, I was actually shocked.

Peter was sitting on the curb next to me, coughing every now and then, James was standing next to his best mate, half paying attention, his other half thinking about Lily no doubt. Wondering if she'd come up to them and saw him smoking. What would she _say_? What would she _think_? All the worry and stress about what to come or could happen spooked him enough to throw his cigarette onto the concrete and crushed it out. He stood up just a bit straighter and took a deep breath.

Remus stood behind me, leaning against the outer wall of the cafe, looking almost nonchalant. But I know better. He continued to bring the cancer stick to his mouth, his beautiful, perfect lips, and he has the habit of licking said lips each time before he takes in the tobacco. I've also noticed that he does that every time he's thinking and mulling over things in his head. Good and bad. I can only wonder what he's thinking now.

Moving back to the topic at hand, "**Sirius Orion Black**!" The person in question jumped and then fumbled with the unlit stick.  
>"<em><strong>WHAT<strong>_?" He glared at me.  
>"Wha' te <strong>fuck<strong>! Everyone's got a _fuckin' problem _with starin' at me! Take yerselves a ruddy picture!"  
>"Calm it down Ainsley."<br>"_..._"  
>"<em><span>Ainsley<span>_..." Remus mocked a scolding tone. I huffed.  
>"Sorry... just everyone's bein' gits. Not ye lot o' course. Muggles in general."<br>"S'alright. What's your reason for calling me my full name, yeah?" A light bulb clicked in my head, "Oh yeah, I almost forgot! Ye've never smoked; _'ave ye_?"

Sirius immediately stood straighter, immobilized almost.  
>"Ah, cat got yer tongue<em> boy-o<em>?" I laughed.  
>"<em>N-no<em>. And I have too smoked before! Hand me a lighter!"

I threw mine over to him and he caught it, trying to light it. I stood up, brushed the dirt off my bum and walked over. Took the lighter and struck the flint in one fluid motion. Oh yeah, I'm that good. He was hesitant until he noticed us all watching him, wondering if he really was going to do it. If he knew how.

_Nahh... _but I most likely looked like a crazy person. Finally, Sirius brought the smoking stick to his lips and inhaled. Immediately he began to cough.  
>"Merlin! <strong>What the <strong>_**fuck**_!" he proceeded to hold the cigarette at an arms-length away.

Remus, Peter, James and I were bent over, holding our sides laughing. This was perfect.

"So, how'd ye like it?"  
>"<em><strong>Disgusting<strong>_! Most foul thing I think I have ever had. I-,"  
>"It was your first time then?"<br>"**AH HA**!" I shouted pointing at him.  
>"Well, this makes sense as to why you never smoked with us..."<br>"Yeah, but he was also with girls during those times too..." Peter pointed out. We nodded our heads in agreement.

"**OHMAH GOODNESS! SIRIUS! YER A SMOKIN' VIRGIN!** Does tha' mean we just popped yer cherry? Eh, _ehh_?" I couldn't help but wiggle my eye-brows in a very Charlie Chaplin sort of way.

"Oh come off it Ainsley! Lemme alone,"  
>"Awe now c'mon Sirius, play nice. We're only foolin' you." James interjected.<br>"**Shut up **James!"  
>"Hey guys?" Peter piped up his once smoke induced coughing attack subsided.<p>

We all looked at him, "What is it _Wormtail_?" Sirius barked at him quite rudely and Peter shrunk away almost instantly.  
>"I-I was just g-going to point out-, well... it's more of a question really-,"<br>"**Spit it out**!"  
>"Geezy <em>Black<em>," acid dripped, "back off! Ye know Pete gets nervous and ye yellin' at 'im don't help none. Watch yer _fuckin' tone_!"

"Oh yeah, _Rueaux_? Who asked for your womanly opinion?" He shot back.  
>"Oh <em>ouch<em>, tha' _really_ hurt me. Yer just bent 'cause fer one ye hadn't been laid all summer and ye _**JUST**_ now lost yer smokin' virginity."

All that could be seen next was a flurry of messy black hair and a dog like guttural sound as Sirius jumped at me. I was caught off-guard, but as I was in motion to brace myself for impact; I felt someone's presence in front of me almost in a protecting way. I opened my eyes, which I didn't even realize I had closed and I saw Remus standing there, holding Sirius back with one arm and shielding me with his other.

He glared at his friend, "**Don't**." He warned.  
>There was a look in Sirius' eyes that almost looked remorseful. As if he just realized what was going on.<br>"Remus, I-."  
>"<em><span>Don't<span>_." He repeated.  
>"Honestly, <em>Ains<em>! I'm sorry you know I would never-,"  
>Remus turned to me, "C'mon Ainsley. I'll take you home."<p>

All I could do was nod.

"Peter, James? You guys coming?" Peter made a move to follow us, before looking back at James and Sirius. They nodded and the pudgy boy followed us. We all 3 knew James wouldn't leave his best friend, his brother. We also knew how upset he probably was, knowing what just happened. Or didn't.

**XXX**

Remus, Peter and I walked home in relative silence. Peter kept talking to Remus to cheer us up. I gave an input every now and then but was quite most of the time. Finally, we made it back to my house. Lights were off, "Odd. It's only 9:30-"

"Must be out to dinner?"  
>I shrugged, "Maybe, oh well."<p>

I placed the key into the lock, hearing the clicks of the grooves making contact with its twin set of marks. I turned the key to the left and the knob to the right before shouldering my way into the dark house. I turned the hall light on before making my way into the kitchen. There on the counter was a note written in Ringo's handwriting.

_"Hey Ainsy, hahaa. I took mum and da out te dinner. Figured ye wouldn't mind. Have fun with yer friends. And tell 'em I say hi. I love ye sis. Be good! Love Ringo xoxo duhh."_

I couldn't suppress a laugh. "Ah Ringo, yer funny..." I whispered to myself. I heard Remus' voice call out to me.  
>"In 'ere Remy!" Suddenly, his popped in, followed by his long body.<p>

"Sup?"  
>"Peter was looking for you, wanting to know if there was anything to eat-,"<br>"_Really_?"  
>"What-?"<br>"You're makin' excuses; if ye want food Remus, all ye gotta do is dig fer it."  
>"I don't want to impose..."<br>"**Remus John Lupin**! How long 'ave we been friends?" It wasn't so much of a question, more of a demand.

"Going on 10 years..."  
>"Tha's right. 10 years! And in tha' time we've shared everything! From food, to clothes, spells, we've even slept in the same bed! Yer not imposin' love. What's mine is your's and your's is mine. Now, don't ask-just... grab food."<p>

He smiled at me and gave me a huge hug. I hadn't noticed that in my pseudo rant we have moved closer to one another. I should've know, but alas _****sigh** **_I did not.

"Hey! _**Lovebirds**_!" Peter's voice pulled us apart rather quickly I could've swore I saw Remus shoot his friend a glare. Wishful thinking I suppose. "What is it Wormtail?"  
>"Sorry... just wanted to know if you would want to watch a movie. I dug around and found three, but I don't know if they're any good."<p>

I rolled my eyes and walked past both Remy and Pete, into the den where the T.V. was located and where Peter had left out the 3 video tapes for the choosing. I stared a moment thinking.  
>"Hmm, ok. Do ye lads want comedy, or <em>Sci-Fi<em>?" They stared at me, dumbfounded.  
>"<em>Sci-Fi<em>?" Of course it'd be Peter.  
>"Yeah, like... <em>uhh<em>, how te put this? Umm, like aliens and outer space. _**Oh!**_ Astrology almost." He was still confused. I sighed.

"Ye know what? Comedy it is!" Just as I was going to put the movie in there was knocking on the front door. "Stay 'ere I'll be right back." I went to the door and opened it and found Sirius and James on the other side.

"Oh, 'ello there boys."  
>"Sorry Ainsley, but ol' Padfoot here has something to say to you. And Remus and Pete. Go on." James instructed of his best friend. Sirius didn't budge but kept his eyes on the ground.<p>

James sighed and nudged him hard in the back and the body of the dark haired boy lost his footing and almost fell forward. I held in my laughter and Remus and Peter showed up next to me.

"Guys, I'm sorry for earlier. Ainsley, you called me out on stuff that was true and I didn't want to hear it. I'm the worst at hearing the truth when it doesn't benefit me. You all know that. And so I lashed out. It was like I was back at home with mother and Regulus. It, it doesn't exempt me from what happened but... I don't want to lose my friends. Can you forgive me?"

"Hmm, I don't know _Black_, ye hurt me pretty bad," his face fell and he looked like a kicked puppy, "I must consult my partners." I motioned toward the two boys behind me. We huddled together and they began to listen.

"_What are you doing_?"  
>"Making him sweat and worry so that he'll think twice about what he has done and will d in the future," Remus replied. I nodded in agreement. <em>'Merlin, he's so smart...'<em>  
>Peter's face lit up, "<strong>OH<strong>! Kinda like what Ainsley did to you during our 4th year when you levitated her mattress on the lake while she was sleeping, and she didn't have anything to do with you for like _3 weeks_?" He let out his squeaky laugh, his eyes watering.

I glared at my small mouse friend, "Yes, _just _like tha'."

I spun around to see James and Sirius there, waiting. "Well?"  
>I rolled my eyes, "I suppose so..." He jumped in excitement, "BUT, if ye try tha' shit again... I promise ye Black, ye'll 'ave more te worry 'bout than my forgiveness or yer reputation. Got it?" He swallowed hard.<p>

I smirked and winked at the boys who smiled back in return. "Good! Now c'mon, let's all watch the movie!" I jumped on an unsuspecting Remus and made him carry me to the den. I was suddenly dumped onto the couch, because I felt the cushions bounce under me.  
>"Wait! Pick me back up!"<br>"Why?"  
>"<em>Because<em>... we gotta 'ave poppycorn! Durr."  
>"What?" <em>'Of course they wouldn't know...'<em> I thought to myself.

"Ye know...popcorn?" Still oblivious. I growled. "I'll be back..." I got up, by myself and went back to the kitchen, grabbed some sodas and got out 2 big bowls to put the snack in. Then I thought better 'bout it, "I'll need 'bout 4... James and Sirius eat so much as is, they need their own bowl."

I pulled my wand out from holding my hair in a messy bun. Maple and black walnut, 16 1/2 inches, with the essence of Threstral tail hair. Man, I love my wand. I pointed it at the bags I had left on the counter and instead of stickin' them into the microwave. I waved my wand and the popcorn began to well... pop. All at once the bags began to pop in unison, creating a huge noise. Almost like a gun shot going off in the house. I screamed at the sound and jumped back, and tried to contain the food from going everywhere.

Then there were four extra bodies in the small-ish kitchen, staring at the mess occurring in front of them. The first person to laugh?: Remus, of course it was... I cut my eyes to slits and glared at my best friend.

"_**Help**_** me damnit**!" It was James who pulled out his own wand and whatever spell he used caused the popcorn to be cleaned and fresh and evenly placed in each of the bowls.  
>"Thank ye James."<br>"Eh, no problem."  
>"Hey are we going to watch the movie or what?" Surprisingly it was Peter who spoke up. We stared in shock at our friend's sudden burst of confidence.<p>

"Yeah, c'mon." We all got to the living room and got into our spots; Remus and I on the couch, Petey on the stand alone chair to the left, and of course James and Sirius on the ahem... _Loooove-seat _to the right of me.  
>"<strong>OH<strong>! I almost forgot!" I snapped my fingers and waved my wand, "_Accio_ sodas!" Each drink was brought to me and I levitated them to each of my friends.

"Alright, let's get this party _**started**_!" Sirius shouted. Remus got the lights, I pushed play and ran back to my seat cuddled up next to Remus, and we waited for the movie to start. I thought to myself-sitting there with my best friends; Sirius and James sticking popcorn up their noses and making faces at poor Peter, Remus with his arm slung over my shoulder laughing at it all, the snack of choice between us. I realized that this is some of the best times of our lives... sitting here, hanging out and being our goofy selves. They're my family, and nothing could ever ruin this.

I didn't know how wrong I was, because in the coming months we'd be leaving back to Hogwarts; our last year, and that's when the changes begin.

* * *

><p><strong>KZOMBI3:<strong> WOW! I hoped everyone enjoyed this chapter. I am currently working on more. If anyone has any ideas PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE send 'em to me and you shall be credited. PEACE OUT PEOPLE! :P


End file.
